


Slip-up

by overdose



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Dante accidentally calls Nero daddy.





	Slip-up

"Daddy-"

A slip of the words so surprising and so unexpected Nero stopped mid-thrust, staring down at Dante with his eyebrow raised. 

"What did you just call me?" 

And Dante panics. He stammers, "Uh, I..." as his face turns red, knowing out of the two of them, Nero would be the one to call him that. Dante covers himself with his hand, hoping Nero misheard him. 

He doesn't and smiles. Nero moves Dante's hair out of his face in order for him to see his embarrassed expression. He continues fucking Dante, holding his laughter back. 

Dante feels Nero reach deep into him with every thrust. He knows the kid fucks good when he tops, but damn, he gets better every night. His slip of the mouth encourages Nero to go harder, faster, his movements clumsy. 

Dante thinks it's endearing. He's embarrassed but mostly glad he blurted that out. Now, all he wants is Nero's cock pulsating in him and the kid's cum dripping out. He starts begging, almost mimicking how Nero used to be when they first started, just without the kink. "Daddy, please," Dante pants. "Please fuck me harder..."

Nero thrusts hard once he hears those words, and he can hear Dante's short, sudden gasp. Being called daddy felt weird in all the right places. He doesn't want to think about it much, anyway, and smirks at Dante. He'll give the man what he wants, grabbing his legs, spreading them farther apart. Nero rolls his hips fast, fucking Dante's ass. 

"You know, I didn't expect that coming from you, but... Let daddy take care of you, baby." he grins, surprised at the words coming from his mouth. 

Dante turns redder than before and whimpers. Well, he brought this onto himself.


End file.
